Senses
by RosieRoe
Summary: The survivors of the ZA are desperately trying to stay alive and maybe to accept their feelings.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own walking dead, the comics or the TV show. My talent is changing other people's plots and stories not making up my own.

_Hello readers! This is my first walking dead story and the first chapter seems rather dark and depressing but it will get funny. Just saying._

Glenn's P.O.V

"LET US IN" screamed Rick, attempting to break free of Shane's grip as he yelled at the large white door to the abandoned CDC. I covered my nose with my shirt and not for the first time wished my senses would stop giving me such crappy options.

The sounds of screams, definitely unsexy moans and drag of dead feet once again walking. The smell of rotting, decomposing flesh which surrounds you, goes deep into your head, cutting off everything but that smell which never leaves, which drowns you in its stench. Or seeing terrified people, who have lost everything and everyone, running from dead people, who have also lost everything and everyone. Who could have been someone's, parent, child, spouse, lover, brother, sister or someone's friend.

Then there's the feeling of the cold, unforgiving metal of the trigger of a gun or the feeling of rotting dead flesh reaching, reaching for you. And sometimes the worst one is taste. The taste of nothing, of empty stomachs and starvation, knowing no many geeks you kill your body could be the thing that does you in. It seriously sucks.

I look back over to where Rick was once again yelling at a wall. Damn, I hope he's not crazy because next in line for leader is Shane and I already spent 4 years with Bill Clinton and his womanizing ways. Noise travels through woods. Well all I can say is never again. "C'mon let's go back" I turn around to see Daryl looking at me then after a few seconds realized I was meant to be following him.

Walking behind Daryl I was once again reminded of the quote from my fellow Asian Santana Lopez which involves something about a hot damn mess.

My female roommate made me watch glee with her.

But that's not why I can quote it...

Suddenly I felt an intense light on my back and a funny sound.

The CDC was open.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead it belongs to AMC, Tony Moore and Robert Kirkman

_Hello lovely readers! No I am not dead nor am I on a hiatus anymore. I have returned to writing hopefully for good. I am sorry for the long wait._

Senses Chapter One

Daryl

I let the burning, numbing poison of southern comfort slide down my throat. Southern comfort is like a best friend, giving you comfort, courage and good at helping you forget the dead is getting its revenge. I look over and see Carl trying to drink to drink some red wine. He immediately pulls a face and pushes it away.

I look over and see Glenn tentatively trying a sip of the wine and making the same face Carl made, not that I'm surprised. The kid doesn't even look like he should be out of high school; I bet the kid's a lightweight. Glenn starts to push the bottle away slyly hoping no one will notice and maybe realise the kid looks 16. I could see Lori or Carol jumping in to be his surrogate mother.

"That's my boy, just stick with soda pop" said Lori patting Carl's back and pouring his wine into her glass. Suddenly I hear someone talking and I realise with horror it's me. "Not you Glenn I wanna see how red your face can get". Yep that was definitely pick-up line or at least a very flirtatious and suggestive comment. Fuck.

He just sits there looking at me, rapidly blinking like a sexy Asian owl. Everyone briefly glanced at me but seemed to write it off as me being drunk, but Glenn was still staring at me a bit too intently. Being from a small town in southern Georgia I have gotten used to never being able to be in a real relationship with the gender I prefer. And normally to satisfy my, um, interest in with the masculine gender I frequented quite too many nightclubs in Atlanta.

So that look Glenn was giving me it was an old friend, an old very sexy and fun loving friend. Glenn and I are sharing a room so maybe something could happen. Or perhaps I could pass out from overindulgence of alcohol because apparently going off of booze for a month makes me a fucking lightweight. Either one could happen.

I watch as Rick Grimes thanks Jenell or Jengle or whatever for letting us stay in his big creepy, but safe labyrinth thingie. I add my two cents then stumble off to the bathroom in my room. I look around the white bathroom with light blue and gray tiles. The room has a faint aroma of some sort of floral perfume due to the fact that this is the adjoined bathroom of who appears to be a 30 year old woman. Her picture is on the bureau.

There's only a toilet, a sink and a small shower. The room is very clean, she must have just left. Then I notice flecks of blood in the bathtub. She hadn't left, she had slit her wrists. I buried my need to vomit, whether that was from this realisation or the alcohol and quickly rinsed out the bathtub with the shower head. I quickly spot many types of shampoo and cosmetics; this must have been a private bathroom. I close the door behind me and strip. I turn on the shower and try to forget the past few months.

_First chapter finished! I once again apologise for the super long Hiatus._


End file.
